


A Hunter's Healed Soul

by GrimDragon007



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimDragon007/pseuds/GrimDragon007
Summary: The Good Hunter has finally found a place to call home. Now, as he lives in peace, he finds himself reminiscing on his journey.
Relationships: Good Hunter/Original Character
Kudos: 14





	A Hunter's Healed Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story. It, however, is not complete, and I will eventually add more to it when ever I get to it.

The neutral lands that neither the Order nor the Demon Lord ruled was populated with many who thought the war between them was pointless. Both human and monsters alike lived in these lands, and many of the monsters here could develop relationships with human men the normal way that human women did.

Because it was neutral land, members of both the Order and the Demon Lord were allowed to travel through it, but they were only tolerated, and any preachers of both sides were ignored. The villages and cities of these lands either followed a different god then the Chief God the Order preached, or no god at all. Many of these villages that did follow a god had shrines dedicated to these gods or any other being they worshiped.

It was in one of these villages of Zipangu, filled with followers of Inari faith, that I now lived. Not too far from the Inari Shrine the village had was a dojo that I ran, teaching the people here how to defend themselves.

As of now, the sun was setting, and the last of my students had just left. I was now sitting with my legs folded underneath me, my blade sheathed and lying in front of me. The Cainhurst Greaves and the Bone Ash Gauntlets lying against the south wall of the dojo, next to my folded Hunter’s Garb and Hat.

I am Kalimus, once known as the Good Hunter of Yharnam.

Now, I was reminiscing on Yharnam and this world. When I had first arrived in Yharnam, I was nineteen years of age, but the endless night of the hunt made it hard to keep track of time. So, when the hunt was over, I physically looked like someone in their early twenties. The hunt was bloody and filled with horror and death around every corner.

People that I came to care about either died or succumbed to madness. Most of the city’s population had transformed into hideous beasts. Of the remaining people, most died to the claws and teeth of said beasts. And those weren’t even the worst, as revealed once the blood moon came down. Eldritch abominations and even gods were no longer hidden from sight. However, all of those would, and did, eventually fall to my blade.

Pulling my thoughts away from Yharnam, I turned them to my travel of this world. I first arrived here fifteen years ago. I had released Gehrman from the Hunter’s Dream and slain the Moon Presence, so I was unsure of what would happen afterwards. Waking up in an unfamiliar land was not what I was expecting.

I quickly realized that this new world shared some similarities with Yharnam. Beast, or as they were known as Monsters, roamed the lands. Humans fought back against these monsters to survive and there was a religious order dedicated to the eradication of these monsters.

That was where most of the similarities ended. Instead of blood and flesh, these monsters sought out men to satisfy their carnal appetites. Instead of killing humans, they turned women into more monsters and men into “husbands”, to directly quote the book I had found. It was a real shocker to me.

I had awoken not to far from the city of Lescatie. This city was were the majority of the Order’s heroes were trained. Most of the populace were followers of the Order. I, however, did not convert to said religion. I had lost all trust to religious organizations thanks to the Healing Church. Indeed, they were no different at their core, caring only for themselves: their money, their reputation, their fame.

My first experience with this side the organization was when I caught their eye with how well I was doing amongst the “mercenary / adventurer’s” guild. I had a track record of getting the job done, no matter what it was. So, one of their priest / nobles came to recruit me. Next to him was a girl who looked to me on the edge of adulthood. I think her name was Wilmarina, or something like that.

I had only need to take one look at the man to know that I wanted nothing to do with him. He oozed arrogance and he clearly thought he was above me. Like it was a great privilege for me to even look at him. Even back in Yharnam, never had I wanted to relieve someone of their head so badly.

The girl, who was clearly his daughter, judging from the similar body and facial structure, clearly didn’t want to be there but couldn’t say anything. Her father began to speak, saying that I had caught their eye and that they wanted me to join their Order. The way he spoke said that he was confident that I would listen just because of who he was. So, my answer of no was a clear shock for the pair. The man then looked like he was going to start yelling, before he regained his composure.

He then turned to his daughter, ordering her to apprehend me. The girl nodded but I only had to look her in the eye to know that she didn’t want to do this. This man was using his own daughter as a tool of his will? Very well, I would teach him a lesson. The girl clearly had been trained well, judging from how she held both herself and her blade. However, she hadn’t fought though the horrors of Yharnam. Quickly, I had disarmed her and thrown the sword at her father. The blade buried itself into the side of the carriage they had used to come here.

The look of terror on the man’s face when he realized that not only had I defeated his daughter; I had also nearly killed him as well was somewhat hilarious. Leave me alone, I had told them. The man quickly left, leaving his daughter behind on the ground. Such a scumbag, he was lucky I didn’t kill him. I had then turned to the girl and told her to find a new family, one that would actually care for her.

Very few, actually, almost none, of the higher up members of the Order were honest and fair folk who actually wanted to protect the people. Maybe that was why I got along with Mersé Dascaros and Sasha Fullmoon. Mersé was a captain of the Order and she fully acknowledge that the Order she followed was corrupted. But she had joined to protect that people, and she was going to do just that. Sasha was an ex-hero, retired, and ran an orphanage. An orphanage for humans, and an orphanage for monsters. While that was a bit of a shock, her reason for doing so, I could agree with. When it comes to war, both sides suffered.

Not to long after all of that, came the event that would be come to known as the Fall of Lescatie. The extremist faction of the monster attacked Lescatie. Monsters filled the streets as they began looking for men to procreate with. The first thing I did was run to Sasha’s orphanage. She had gotten all of the child from both orphanages but clearly couldn’t get them out of town. I told them to follow me and I would lead them out.

I would lead them out of the city. Any monster that got in my way would be struck. Many monsters that day would wake tomorrow with many scars, but they _would_ wake up. The reason for not killing these Monsters? Because my job wasn’t to kill them, it was to protect the children. That night, I was a Guardian, not a Hunter.

We had gotten to one of the many exits throughout the city when we had to stop. In front of us was clearly one of the generals of the army. She was an ogre, covered in leather and armed with a club. She smiled at us and readied herself for battle. My own weapon, Bloody Star, was held readily in my hand. A katana that I forged upon my arrival here. It was made from siderite, the same material as the Burial Blade and Blades of Mercy, and reinforced with _several_ blood rocks and powerful gems. It was further enhanced with the same enchantments that the Chikage and Holy Moonlight Sword used. I had forged this blade with the intent for it to use both the Cursed Blood and Arcane Power that flowed through me.

The battle didn’t last long but the ogre would live to see tomorrow. I then told Sasha to take the children and run. The reason being was the powerful aura that was heading our direction. Sasha listened to me and ran as I turned to confront the coming monster. For once, I was thankful that Yharnam had stolen much of my humanity, leaving me with just a shattered soul, because it I still had most of it, I probably would have succumbed to desire like all the other men and women before me had.

The reason for that thought was the monster before me. Lady Druella, she introduced herself as. I had apparently caught her attention with how I was able to resist the desire of the monsters, lead Sasha and her children out of the city, and best one of her generals in combat without killing anyone. So, because she was so intrigued by me, she offered a deal. We would do trial by combat, if she won, I would be her husband, and if I won, I would be allowed to leave the city.

My reply was to ready my blade at her, for I never turned down a challenge, and a challenge it was. Druella was powerful and skilled but she seemed surprise with my own skill and how I was able to stay on even footing with her. My blade was the bigger surprise against her when I started drawing upon the Blood and Arcane Power in me. It turned a crimson red and released an aquamarine glow. The battle in its entirety lasted half an hour and it ended with Druella on her knees and my blade at her throat. All the monsters were surprised, but none for so then Druella herself. Again, Druella was powerful and skilled but she was no god, and I had killed gods.

“I won” I said to her, before pulling the blade away from her. Sheathing it, I turned and left through the gates. I traveled on foot for two days before crossing paths with a merchant. All of that, happening when in half a year of my arrival to this world.

I raised my head from its bowed position as I heard the doors to my dojo open. There was only one person that could be. Not long after, I felt a pair of arms circle around me and a face nuzzle against me. I smiled at that, turning my head to look over my shoulder. Ashera, the Inari of the village, and my wife of the past five years, was smiling at me. Her nine tails swishing back and forth behind her.

“Still here, my love?” she asked me.

“Reminiscing on the past,” I replied to her.

“Oh, enough of that,” she started, “come on back to the shrine.”

I let out a humor-filled sigh of amusement. As a nine-tailed Inari, or better known as a Kyubi-no-kitsune, she was, at times, insatiable. However, I was fine with that. After all the time in Yharnam, it was wonderful to be wanted by someone. Against her orders, I felt my mind travel back to the time that I met her.

It was a year and a half after the Fall of Lescatie, and a whole two years since my arrival to this world. I had been visiting the city of Sheffield, one of the many cities in the neutral territories. However, this city was ruled by a powerful dragon named Ancalagon the Grim.

It was during one of Ancalagon’s many trips away from the city that I met Ashera. While Ancalagon was away, the Order was a little braver in using force on the city’s occupants. I had been walking through the streets when I had heard shouting. Deciding to see what said shouting was about, I followed it and found Order members, no surprise there, shouting at a young woman, one who looked to be on the edge of adulthood. People all around were watching what was happening, plenty of them having a disgusted face, though no one seemed to be intervening.

The woman herself had this annoyed look on her face and had her arms crossed as she watched the Order preachers scream at her. It was the ears, twitching about, and the two tails behind her that gave her away as a “monster”, though I had stopped call them that. I had met many “monsters” during my travel, many like the extremist, and many more that were not. I then starting walking towards the group, as I noticed that some were reaching for their blades. Where the fuck were the guards? After this was dealt with, I was going to go have a “talk” to the captain of the guard.

The woman, who I now recognized as an Inari, also seemed to notice the blades that some of the Order members were reaching for. Her body stiffened and her eyes narrowed at those men. That was when I intervened, grabbing the arm of the preacher. Everyone’s eyes immediately turned to me, with the preacher seeming very surprise that someone was intervening at all.

“What, pray tell, are you doing?” I asked them, my voice dangerously low.

The preacher scowled at me. “I am doing my job as a preacher of the Order.”

“Really?” I asked. “This is neutral territory, and last I checked, your Order has no power here.” I looked at the rest of the men in the Order outfits. “To me, it looks like a bunch of thugs are about to assault a young woman.”

All the Order members turned red in anger at the insult I had thrown at them. One of them actually drew his sword and proceeded to come for me. I shoved the preacher back and ducked under his swing, before slamming my right fist into his gut. The man let out a groan before falling to the ground, unconscious. I then turned to the rest of them and raised an eyebrow, “Anyone else?”

Two more came at me with their own swords. The first took a palm to the face, receiving a broken nose and being thrown from his feet. Grabbing his weapon as it left his hands, I swung it down and took one of the other man’s weapon arm at the elbow. Everyone flinched at that and a few looked like they were going to lose their lunch at the sight of the screaming man clutching his stump.

“Leave.” I said, and that was all it took for the Order members to start running. I tossed the sword back to the guy I took it from as he scrambled to his feet. I then turned to the Inari as they left. “You okay, miss?”

“Ashera,” The Inari answered, “and yes, I’m fine.”

**_TO BE CONINTUED_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wishes to go into more greater detail of Kalimus's adventure from the moment he woke to where he is now, please state in your own story that it is and leave me a link in the comment section below.
> 
> Also, I will not be adding more chapters, I will simply be adding more to this chapter. When complete, it will essentially be a long one-shot.


End file.
